Brawlers in Paris
by WonderholicXx
Summary: The Brawlers enjoy a leisurely holidsy in Paris... Or at least they try to, but after an awkward game of spin the bottle the sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife!


**Brawlers in Paris**

**Don't ask me WHY they're in Paris…**

**I am a shallow attention whore. I won't even think of updating without reviews. Even though this is complete and utter shit. HA HA HA.**

**The characters in this story are Spectra (of course), Gus (obviously), Shun (sexy BEAST), Runo (yay!), Dan, Julie, Marucho, Ren, Anubius (psychopath), Sellon, Ace, Baron, Mira, Fabia and Jesse.**

Sunlight poured through the open window, striking lances of light across the room. Groggily brushing sleep from her eyes Runo yawned and sat up in bed. A few seconds later, the door was flung open and she felt the sudden pressure of another body on top of her.

"Fabia! Get OFF!" The bluenette settled on Runo's bed and grinned at Runo's startled expression. Julie, upon hearing the commotion, rushed into the room with her foundation sponge still in her hand. She laughed when she saw Fabia.

"S'up guys?" The Neathian Princess smirked.

"Hey, Fabia!" Julie held up a finger to signal 'one second' and hurriedly rushed back into the bathroom to finish applying her make-up. Mira, rising from the bed to Runo's right, crawled over to them, absentmindedly brushing a hand through her ginger hair.

A few minutes later, the girls were all settled on top of the bed, chattering like parrots.

"Oh, by the way, I meant to ask you…" Fabia glanced at the girls. "I saw Shun going around with his arm in a sling... what happened?" The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh this was hilarious!" Julie giggled.

"Will I tell it or will you?" Runo asked.

"I'll go," Julie said, still giggling. "After you left, we started playing Spin the Bottle-"

"What's Spin the Bottle?" Fabia asked.

"You spin a bottle and whoever it lands on you've got to kiss." Runo explained.

"Oh boy…" Fabia sighed, bemused.

"Yeah! So," Julie continued. "It started off fine, a couple of people kissed and that was cool but then Shun had to spin the bottle and... Guess who it landed on?

"Dan? No, wait, you. Or Runo."

"Better," Runo chirped. "Who does Shun hate?"

"And who ~looves~ Shun?" Julie sniggered.

The girls looked at each other.

"You're not serious?" Fabia exclaimed.

"Sellon!" Everyone screamed in harmony, and once again everyone burst into peals of laughter.

"Oh wow..." Fabia grinned. Mira nodded.

"It was hilarious 'cause Sellon was sitting next to Gus, and Shun was all 'It landed on Gus! It landed on Gus!' - So funny..."

"Haha! I can imagine!"

"Anyway," Julie resumed the story. "Once Sellon had established the bottle definitely landed on her, Shun pretty much tried every excuse in the book - my lips are spasming, I think I've got mono-," Here, she stopped to shoot Mira a look. "Which I know perfectly well wasn't true, considering the way he was kissing Mira... I'm surprised Ace didn't start something..."

"Hey! There was no tongue involved!"

"Suure…"

"Wait. Guys. Back to how the heck Shun broke his arm?" Fabia interjected.

"Oh. That," Julie turned back to her. "Yeah, once he realized his protesting wasn't going to work he just jumped out the window."

"Jumped. Out the window."

"Uh-huh."

"Yep."

"But we were three stories up." Fabia stared at them.

"Yeah, but Shun's a ninja, so we figured he did that kind of thing a lot." Julie nodded knowingly.

"...And he ended up breaking his arm. From jumping out the window."

Runo smirked. "Wouldn't you choose jumping out of the window as opposed to the prospect of kissing Sellon?"

"Putting it that way!" Fabia agreed.

More laughter. They would have stayed there all day if Mira's watch hadn't beeped, reminding them to get ready.

"So, are we going down to breakfast or what?" The ginger-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, the guys have probably been there ages. Let's go!" There was a sudden fight over whether Runo or Mira would use the bathroom first. Mira won, closing the door while making sure to waggle her tongue childishly at Runo who huffed and folded her arms. She better not take long…

* * *

><p>Ren glanced at the dark-haired boy who was maneuvering his way through the tables of the hotel cafeteria, arm in a sling. "Hey! What happened Shun? Wank sprain?<p>

"Not funny." Shun growled, stomping past his table.

"Definitely a wank sprain!" Ren concluded, chortling. He stopped when he was aware of someone behind him and whipped around to look up at the threatening figure of Keith Clay. Gus stood mere centimeters behind him.

"It's his left arm." Keith stated flatly.

"Yeah, so?" Ren turned back to his breakfast.

"So no one wanks with their left hand, you freak - I'm left-handed and I don't wank with my left hand! The hell is wrong with you, you stupid Gundalian?"

"Hey, I was just-"

"You're so stupid, you don't think!"

"Hey, it's okay-"

"It is NOT okay! Stupid Gundalian... Saying such stupid things…" Ren sighed, as Keith and Gus joined Shun at the other table.

"Um...Thanks...?" Shun shrugged.

"Anytime, Kasumi."

"Kazami-"

"Whatever."

A few minutes later, Ren, desperate to get out the others' company, got up to leave. He gave Marucho a quick peck before deserting the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Dan growled after his retreating back. Do you guys mind? This is nothing personal but I would really prefer if you wouldn't do that right next to me! Seriously, first thing in the morning? Please, just do me a favor - can PLEASEwe not have any boy on boy action over here-" Dan was cut off suddenly, by Keith pulling him into a deep kiss.

"DO YOU MIND-"

"Cheh, I've had better. Hey, Runo, he's nothing special." Keith addressed the girls as they made there way over to the table. Suddenly, an irate Sellon pushed past them, glaring daggers at Shun.

"Well, how's the arm? Does it hurt? I hope it hurts!" She spat.

"It's okay." Shun frowned.

Sellon sat next to the only free seat, beside Anubius. "Rejecting ME, I can't believe this, how dare he-IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY ISN'T IT?" She suddenly yelled across the table.

Shun looked at her warily then turned to the others.

"Y'know, I've never broken my arm before." Dan mused.

"Hey, Kuso, if you'd like I can brake it for you?" Anubius offered.

Dan ignored him. "So... what's it feel like?"

Shun rolled his eyes. "Breaking my arm? What's it like?"

"Yeah."

"... Gimme your arm." Shun said, reaching for it.

"No. No, it's okay." Dan hastily pulled away.

Baron addressed everyone. "So hey guys, what are we doing today anyway?"

"I thought we were going on the Seine cruise?" Runo asked.

Julie grinned. "That sounds fun! So, it's like a boat ride?"

"Yup!" Marucho pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "A tour of Paris on an open air boat, we'll get to see the Eiffel tower, some famous bridges..."

"Great. Bridges." Ace scoffed, rolling his eyes as he dreaded the day to come. Oh well, if it was half as amusing as last night…

* * *

><p>The Seine cruise was fantastic – the brawlers marveled in awe at Paris' beauty. THEN, they came to a certain famous bridge…<p>

"Y'know..." Julie began. "It's said when you go under this bridge here, you're supposed to kiss the person beside you."

Everyone looked warily around at each other.

"C'mon guys, it's tradition!"

Spectra shrugged. "I'm not gonna say no to tradition."

He pulled Gus into a kiss, which Gus was unsurprisingly perfectly fine with receiving. When they resurfaced (several minutes later), Spectra cocked his head at Ace and Shun.

"Hey, Minthead! You and him kiss?"

Ace glared at him. "Oh yeah, we totally had sex."

Shun nodded seriously. "It was hot."

At the other end of the both, Mira and Julie pressed their lips together, and behind them Ren and Marucho were kissing passionately. Dan was not amused.

"Hey, check these things out!" Spectra glanced at the arms of his chair, and held up what appeared to be a giant remote control. Gus fumbled with his too, messing around with the buttons. Suddenly, a distinctive Japanese dialect seemed to flow from it.

"Mine speaks Weaboo." He announced to no one in particular.

"I think they're phones..." Spectra deduced.

"Ring ring?" Gus chirped, holding it up to his ear.

"Hello!" Keith replied.

Dan shouted across to both of them. "These two are driving me crazy!" He jabbed a thumb at Ren and Marucho. "I can't stand it anymore-"

Spectra sighed. "I'm sorry, Daniel, but if you wish to converse with me you will have to do it through your phone."

"What? That's just stupid!" Dan glared at the 'phone' attached to his chair.

"We can't hear you unless you use your phone!" Gus shrugged.

"Guys, this is ridiculous!"

"Phone, Dan, use your phone!" Ace called back to him.

"Shun! Tell them this is stupid!"

"…Pick up your phone."

"Agghhh!" He furiously wretched the device from its holder. "Happy?"

"'Ello!" Spectra greeted him.

"Guys, if I have to put up with this man love any longer, I'll go insane!"

"It's not that bad." Ace mused.

"You're not sharing a room with them! I'm telling you, I-"

Spectra held up a hand to stop him. "Why'd you put your phone down, is the conversation over?"

"I'm all for love being unlimited but is it so wrong that male couples make me uncomfortable?"

"Homophobe..." Gus hissed.

"I'm not-"

"That doesn't look like your phone to me!" Keith reminded him.

"I'm not a homophobe - I just don't like it! Shun! Shun, you understand, right? It's just a personal issue, I don't know why; it's just the way I am! You get it, don't you?"

"You're not using your phone." Shun pointed out.

"Argggh! Keith. Look. It's not like you don't have certain... guy... hanging all over you! You have to admit it's a little weird right? You have to admit it made you a little creeped out at first-"

Keith suddenly slammed down his remote with a bang.

"That was me hanging up on you." He clarified, glaring at Dan.

Mira came over to the group of boys.

"Hey, Shun, mind if I sit by Ace for a bit?"

"No problem."

"Is he okay?" Mira whispered hurriedly.

"Who- Shun? ...Yeah..." Ace frowned at her.

"Oh come on!" Mira gazed exasperatedly at him. We're in Paris - the most romantic city on Earth and it doesn't help that the girl Shun's been in love with since forever is over there with that stupid thespian all over her! Look. Just keep an eye on Shun, okay?"

Ace shook his head. "He's a big boy, Mira, he can take care of himself. But yeah, okay, I get'cha." They glanced over at Fabia and Jesse, who was spouting some incoherent nonsense about the Seine's beauty.

"Ahh, water, the glorious bountiful stream, feeling the cool breeze rush through your air, enjoying the delightful scenery of Paris, none of which is half as beautiful as you, my dear Fabia, why-OOOOOWWWWW!" Mira glanced sharply over at her brother, who had flung his 'phone' device at Jesse's head. He stared forlornly at the broken cable.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>"You BROKE the BOAT?" She stared at Keith disbelievingly. Her brother shrugged.<p>

"On behalf of Kasumi!"

"Kazami. It's Kazami. You can just call me Shun, if you-"

"Seriously, Keith?" Mira shook her head.

"I paid for it! It was only forty euros..."

"What's euros?" Ace asked.

"It's earth money." Mira explained, but Marucho chipped in to elaborate.

"The euro is the currency of the majority of countries in the European Union, including France, Spain, Italy-"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Don't look like that, Mira! Look, it won't happen again."

Mira sighed.

"If it means anything, I appreciate the gesture. I was feeling a little seasick but that cheered me right up!" Shun tried to defend him.

"Well, I guess..."

Meanwhile, Fabia was comforting a very disgruntled Jesse.

"That absolute wretch, why I'll-"

"It's okay Jesse, it's okay..." She sighed, at couldn't help gaze at Shun and the others.

Paris was the most romantic city on earth and she was here with Jesse, the most over the top romantic in the galaxy – yet she wasn't happy. She sighed to herself and the group traipsed on, heading for the nearest restaurant to grab lunch.

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUNNN. MY GOD THIS IS AN EXCITING CLIFF HANGER. NOW! IN OTHER NEWS - I BET YOU'VE NEVER SEEN GUS DANCE BEFORE!**

**Spectra: Gus! Dance for me!**

**Gus dances.**

**yayyyy…**


End file.
